Grumpee and His Lost Boys
by Glow60
Summary: This is my 8th Grumpee Story. In this story, Gibbs will lose two very important members of his extended family…
1. Chapter 1

Grumpee and

His Lost Boys

By Glow60

 _ **Summary**_ _– This is my 8_ _th_ _Grumpee Story. In this story, Gibbs will lose two very important members of his extended family…_

 _ **Author's Comments…**_

 _* As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine._

 _** In my Grumpee stories, I always have Gibbs' age closer to Mark Harmon's true age. It is the only way I can make this story work. I don't want Tony to be too old to work for NCIS while Gibbs is retired._

 _*** In my last story one of my Guest Reviewers questioned little Tony's age and if he should be talking better. Since I can't answer the Guest Reviewer in the normal way I have to do it this way. This is my answer –_

 _ **First**_ _\- In "Grumpee And The Green Eyed Monster" little Tony was two years old going on three._

 _ **Second**_ _– Better talking skills? Not necessary, some children's motor skills can be delayed for a number of different reasons. For instants, in the case of my son it was medical. When my son was very young I thought I was very lucky because he was not a fussy baby. Later I realized it was not a good thing because he very seldom complained when he was sick. Both my husband and I worked and we just didn't see the signs. Nobody at his nursery schools mentioned anything about it. One day I happen to notice there was blood and what looked like pus coming from his one of his ears. I immediately took him to his doctor and was told he had an abscess in his ear. From the age of two to five my son kept having ear infections and abscesses…one right after another. We had to constantly take him to see his doctor. My son eventually had to have tubes put in his ears and that help some but it also left him behind in his speech. In school, it took him a while to catch up with the other children his age. I am not sure if this was hereditary or not because when my husband was growing up his family was just too poor to take him to the doctors. To this day my husband still has problems with his ears and he is hard of hearing._

 _**** As you can tell from my stories, Tony DiNozzo is my favorite character on the show. I was very sorry to hear that Michael Weatherly has decided to leave the show. I just can't believe there will be no more Tony at Gibbs' side. I do understand Michael Weatherly wants to move on and I wish him the best of luck in his new adventure but I am going to miss our favorite class clown Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. To me...NCIS will go on but it will not be the same…_

 _***** LASTLY AND THIS IS A BIG WARNING - As I said earlier, this is my 8_ _th_ _Grumpee story but it will probably be my last Grumpee story. Right now, I have too many things going on in my life and I am not sure if and when I will have time to write. I also want to warn you ahead of time so you can decide if you want to read my story or not. I have always planned to make these Grumpee stories somewhat happy stories but since I might not write another one I decided to change it…_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

He steps back to admire his work. The kitchen floor looks immaculate. He smiles because only his immediate family and a few of his closest friends knew he was a neat freak. It was something his mother had instilled in him when he was just a boy. He can still remember McGee's face when he first found out his closet secret and he was very thankful his friend never told anyone. He puts the mop away and then decides to go check on his kids.

As he enters his son's bedroom, at first he doesn't see his little boy anywhere. The room is in a mess. He shakes his head as he begins picking up the toys and putting them back in their proper place. As he moves closer to the bed, he finally spots his little boy lying on the floor on the other side of the bed. His son was still playing with his toys. He raises his voice as he asks, "ANTHONY DINOZZO THE THIRD DID I or did I not tell you to put you to put your toys away?"

The little boy immediately drops his toy and sits up. He looks at his daddy and knows he is in big trouble when his daddy uses his full name to get his attention. Little Tony watches as his daddy walks around the bed and stops only a few feet from him. The father asks, "You heard me…young man…why are you still playing with your toys when I told you to put them away."

The child looks at the toys scatter on the floor and then back to his daddy. He wasn't sure what to say.

The father could tell the little boy was not going to answer him. He just shakes his head and tells his son he would help him to pick up his toys. When they were finished, it was getting late and he needs to get his son ready for bed. He picks the little boy up and carries him to the bathroom. He starts the water running and then helps his little boy undress…

Early the next morning Tony was sitting in the kitchen savoring the last of his coffee with three sugars and a hazelnut. He stands up and places his cup gently into the sink. As he is turning, Zoe walks into the room.

She smiles, "Spider…you going to tell me how it went with our kids yesterday?"

Tony smiles back, "Well…everything went pretty well until I got our little Rugrats home."

"What happen?"

"As soon as our little princess entered our house she wanted to leave to go play with her best friend but unfortunately Princess DeeDee had a doctor's appointment. So our little princess pouted for a little while and didn't want to do much of anything."

"What about your little doppelganger? Abby could have played with him."

Tony laughs, "Princess Abby didn't want to play with her brother. She says he wasn't fun anymore. So, our little girl played with her computer games instead. After dinner, she did help me with the dishes and then headed into the living room to watch, _'The Good Dinosaur'_."

"What did our little boy do?"

The father frowned, "He mainly played with his toys until it was time for him to get ready for bed. When I told him it was getting late and to put his toys away, he didn't listen to a word I said. When I walked into his room, his toys were still scattered all over the floor. I just don't understand what has gotten into our little man these days? He usually likes getting ready for bed and listening to all my bedtime stories?"

Zoe frowns, "Yah…I have been having problems with him too. He used to be such a chatterbox but these days he barely says a word to me. Do you think he could be mad because I went back to work?"

"Could be… or maybe our little boy just wants to be more independent. Hell…look at our daughter, Abby started wanting her independence before she was even two years old. Remember how she didn't want us to dress her anymore? She insisted that she picks out all her own clothes and didn't even want us to help her dress."

Zoe laughs as she moves closer to her husband and places her hands on his waist. She smiles as she looks up at him, "Yes…you are right about her wanting to be more independent but…that is not…quite…how I remember it. If I remember correctly…she didn't want you to pick out her clothes. She told me you sucked at picking her stuff out."

Zoe couldn't keep the smile off her face. For just a moment Tony looks like his feelings were hurt but a second later he smiles and say, "I beg your pardon…I don't know what you are talking about. I happen to have a good fashion sense."

Zoe laughs out loud as she kisses her husband on his lips. She steps back just a little and says, "Not according to our little girl."

Tony grins as he looks at his watch, "Well…I got to get going or Vance will have my head."

As he was running out the door Zoe yells, "Don't forget…I have to work late today. If you can't pick the kids up call Marcy, she said she would pick Abby and Tony up and watch them until one of us can come by and get them."

 _ **Three Weeks Later - Memorial Day…**_

Tim McGee had the day off so he and his little family were celebrating the day with Delilah's folks. Abby, Burt, Zoe and Tony were not so lucky, all four had to work today so Gibbs had volunteered to watch their children.

Around noon, Grandpa Gibbs was in the kitchen making lunch when he hears the sound go up on the TV. He is afraid it will wake up baby Burt so he yells to the kids to turn the sound down. He becomes a little annoyed when the sound is not lowered. The pizza was ready so he takes it out of the oven and heads into the living room. He is surprised to find little Tony in the room all by himself. The little boy has his right ear up against the TV. It was placed where the speaker is supposed to be. Gibbs picks up the remote and turns the TV off.

Little Tony continues to hold his ear against the TV. He jumps when he feels someone touch his shoulder. He turns and sees his Grumpee. He can tell by the way Grumpee is standing that he was not happy.

At first, Gibbs almost wants to grin because the little boy looks like a deer caught in the headlights but there is something inside of him telling him there was something wrong. Finally he asks, "Tony…why do you have the TV up so loud? You want to go deaf or wake up baby Burt?"

When the little boy didn't answer him, Gibbs places his hands on his hips and raises his voice just a little, "Tony…are you going to answer me or not?"

The little boy looks down at his shoes because he really didn't know what to say. Lately he seems to be making everyone mad at him and he didn't understand why. Finally he whispers, "I…I sorry Grumpee…I…I…I..."

Gibbs could tell the little boy was upset. At the moment, he just didn't have the heart to push it. He looks back toward the kitchen and knows lunch was going to get cold. He decides to wait until after lunch before he sits down and talks with his grandson.

He was getting ready to ask where the girls were when he hears them, "Tony…lunch is ready…why don't you go and wash your hands. We can talk a little more about this later."

Gibbs smiles as the little boy rushes pass him.

As he leaves the living room he stops at the bottom of stairs. He listens but doesn't hear the baby crying so he heads into the spare room where he knows the two little girls are playing. He tells them lunch is ready. As little Abby is leaving the room, he stops her, "Abby please stay for a second. I need to ask you something."

The little girl stops and looks up at him.

"Abby, how is your brother doing these days? Is he having any problems?"

Abby looks at her grandpa for a few seconds before she finally answers him, "Yes…I guess…so. Grandpa…he has been in trouble with mommy and daddy a lot lately."

"How so?"

"He doesn't listen when mommy and daddy tell him things."

"Like what?"

"Mommy and Daddy are always telling him to put his toys away and he doesn't listen them. He turns the TV up and it hurts our ears. We tell him to turn it down but he won't listen."

Gibbs had to ask, "Abby…is that why you and DeeDee are playing in this room instead of the living room?"

"Yes Grandpa…DeeDee told him to turn it down but he wouldn't do it so we came in here to play. Grandpa…I am hungry. Can I go wash my hands and eat now?"

Gibbs smiles at her, "Yes…go ahead."

After lunch, the two girls head back to the spare room to play. Gibbs asks his grandson to stay in the kitchen with him because he wants to talk to him. Gibbs has an idea what is going on with his grandson but he wants to hear it from the boy himself.

The little boy sits back down and figures he is in trouble again. He starts to fidget a little as his grandfather opens the refrigerator door and takes two fruit drinks out of the refrigerator. He removes the straws and pushes them into the little cartons. He hands one to the little boy and then keeps the other. It is a little tradition the two do when they want to have a serious talk.

Little Tony was the first to speak. He asks his grandfather, "Grumpee…are you mad at me?"

The sadness in the little boy's voice reminded Gibbs of the time the boy's father had asked him that very same question. He remembers he was anger with the adult Tony for breaking his rule twelve. He finally answers the boy, "No…I am not angry with you…why would you think that?"

The little boy looks down at his shoes, "Mommy and daddy are always mad…mad at me. They say I always have the TV too loud but…I…I don't. You…now…mad at me too…aren't you? I soo…rry…Grump…ee."

Gibbs stares at the little boy for a few seconds before lowers his voice, "Tony…I want you to look at me."

The little boy continues to stare at his shoes. Gibbs reaches out and touches the boy's chin and raises it so he can make eye contract with the green eyes. He then raises his voice a little and talks much slower. "Tony…I want you to look at me. First of all, I want you to understand that I'm not mad at you but I am very concern. I need to know something from you and I want you to be very honest with me. Are you having trouble hearing me?"

For a few seconds the little boy just stares at his Grumpee. He was having trouble understanding what the older man had just said to him. He could hear noises but they were just noises. He hope is Grumpee would speak louder.

When the little boy didn't answer, Gibbs raises his voice and repeats his question.

This time little Tony did make out some of the words. He had thought about lying to Grumpee but he decides to tell his grandfather the truth. He was tired of keeping it a secret. "Yes," he whispers.

"Why didn't you tell someone you were having trouble?"

"Mommy and daddy always busy...everyone always busy. Always in hurry and never time for me."

"Tony…your mommy and daddy both work and I understand how you feel. If you were having problems you should have told them still."

The little boy looks into his Grumpee's blue eyes, "I don't want mommy and daddy to be mad at me anymore. I…I don't like it when mommy and daddy are mad at me."

"They won't be. Why would you even think that?"

"Yes…they will be. They yell at me. They make me sit in my timeout chair. I…I do…do nothing wrong…and I punished. I am nothing but a problem to them and they don't want be around anymore."

"Tony…why would you think your parents doesn't want you?"

Tears flows down the little boy's cheeks as he nods his head, "Daddy and mommy al…always at work. Abby has DeeDee. Baby Burt is too young to play with me. I have nobody but Billy and Billy told me so."

"Who is this Billy?"

"Billy is my best…est friend at nur…ra…ery school. He told me…my mommy and daddy put me there…be...because I bad and I problem to them."

Gibbs knew it couldn't be further from the truth because the boy's father had talked to him about it.

 _ **Three Months Earlier At The DiNozzo's House…**_

 _Zoe places her iPhone down on the counter and turns to look at her husband, "That was Fred Brown."_

 _Tony takes a bite of his Fruit Loops before he ask, "What did your old ATF boss want?"_

" _Fred wants to know if I would be willing to come back to work for a little while. Rumor has it Mark White is back in the states and Fred wants me back on the case."_

 _Tony looks up and asks, "White?"_

" _Spider…don't tell me you forgot who he is? He was the suspect in the case I was working on just before I decided to quit so we can start our little family."_

 _Tony finishes the last of his cereal and gets up to put the bowl in the sink. He walks over and hugs his wife. He smiles as he looks into her beautiful brown eyes, "Now I remember…and I also remember how much fun we had starting that little family of ours."_

 _Zoe couldn't help but laugh. She finally continues, "Since I was so involved in the case Fred wants me to take the lead."_

 _This time Tony looks serious as he ask, "Promise me if you do go back to work you are not going to do any undercover. You have small kids and a husband who would miss you if you did."_

 _Zoe grins, "Don't worry…I have already told Fred I wouldn't do that. I have my family to think about. I don't want to be away from my babies too long. Spider…do you think I should take it?"_

 _Tony didn't smile this time. "Zoe…I am leaving that up to you. Our kids are a little bit older now and you have been talking about going back to work. Maybe doing this will help you to decide if you want to go back or not. Whatever you decide to do I will support you in it."_

 _ **Back to the Present…**_

Gibbs was curious, "What all did your best friend Billy tell you?"

"Billy…Billy said that my mommy and daddy put me in nus…rey school because I was bad. He says he knows it is true be…because his mommy put him in nus…rey school because he was a pain her…her… Grump…ee I can't say that bad word. Mommy and daddy would make me sit in my timeout chair and be mad at me again."

Gibbs fought to keep from smiling.

Little Tony continues, "My friend Billy says his mommy told him she needs a break from him. Grump…ee…I don't want my…my mommy and my daddy to be mad at me…anymore." The little boy raising both hands and says, "Grump..ee…I want my mommy and daddy to like…like me but I don't know what to do to make them like me again."

Gibbs hugs the little boy as he says, "Tony…I promise you…your mommy and daddy love you very much and they did not put you in nursery school just to get rid of you. Your mommy wanted to go back to work to help her boss."

Little Tony pushes himself away from the older man and studies his blue eyes, "Grump..ee are you sure my mommy and daddy still love me?"

Gibbs nods his head and then entwines his little finger with the little boy's finger before he says, "I pinky promise you that your parents love you very much."

The little boy shyly smiles as he reaches out to hug his Grumpee...

Later that evening, Zoe stops by to pick up her kids. Since Abby and Burt were both working late she promised she would pick up their kids too. As Zoe enters the house she is surprised when Gibbs meet her at the door. The older man asks her to step into the kitchen for a few minutes because there is something important that he wants to talk with her about.

As soon as Zoe steps into the kitchen, "Okay…Gibbs…I know this must be about Tony. What has my little boy done this time?"

Gibbs looks a little annoyed with the mother for assuming her little boy has done something wrong. Finally he asks, "Why do you think that?"

"Well…my little one has been getting into a lot of trouble these days. He doesn't listen to anything we tell him. I don't know…Gibbs…maybe…I should have never gone back to work?"

"Zoe…it's not that."

She looks into the blue eyes, "Gibbs…then what can it be?"

"Zoe…your son is having trouble hearing."

Zoe looks surprise, "Gibbs that can't be…I took Tony to see his pediatrician recently. His doctor said Tony was fine. My little boy never complained about any earaches or anything like that. Why would you think he is having trouble hearing?"

Gibbs steps out into the hallway so he could check on Tony. He didn't want the little boy to overhear what he had to say. From where he was he could see Abby and DeeDee playing in the living room while little Tony was asleep on the couch. He steps back into the kitchen. "While I was making lunch today…Tony turned the sound on the TV up and I was concerned it might wake up little Burt. When I walked into the living room to tell him to turn it down, I caught your son with his ear right up against my TV set. I immediately turned the TV off. I asked him about it and at first he wouldn't tell me. After lunch I did have a nice talk with him and that was when he told me he was having problems."

The mother raises her right hand and covers her mouth with it. "Oh…my…poor baby…Gibbs how stupid of a mother…am I? I should have noticed there was something wrong with my baby. It explains so much. My poor little Tony has been such a good little boy. He always listens and wants to please us but lately…I thought he was just angry with me because I was working or maybe he was just trying to be more independent like his sister."

Gibbs didn't say anything. He just let her continue talking.

Zoe stands up and begins to pace just a little, "Gibbs…if I had been a good mother I should have paid more attention to my little Tony's needs and I would have noticed he was having problems. No…instead I was too busy enjoying being back at work…"

Gibbs decided it was time he says something. He couldn't just stand there and let her continue to blame herself, "Zoe…don't beat yourself up about it. Your son has two parents and even his daddy didn't notice. Zoe…look it happens to the best of us."

She looks at the older man, "Did it happen to you?"

"Yes but my Kelly was having trouble with her eyes. She was only six years old at the time. I was on deployment and Shannon had taking a part-time job to help with some of the bills. Shannon was busy and didn't notice Kelly was having any problem. One day Kelly's teacher called Shannon and told her that she believed our daughter was having trouble seeing the blackboard. Shannon took her to the doctor's and it turned out Kelly was going to need some glasses for reading.

Gibbs smiles just a little as he continue his story, "For the next couple of weeks, Shannon must have written me two or three letters a week telling me what a bad mother she was. It took me several letters before I could convince her she was not. At the end everything turned out all right and Kelly's problem was solved."

Zoe grins just a little as she says, "Thanks Gibbs…it does help some but I should have saw the problem. Some mother and detective I am…I will make an appointment for him to see the doctor."

Gibbs stops her, "Zoe…there is one more thing I need to talk with you about. Your son thinks his parents are mad at him and sent him away to nursery school as a punishment."

Zoe looks surprise, "What? Why would he think such a thing?"

Gibbs signals Zoe to sit back down so he can explain little Tony's new best friend Billy to her. When he is finished, Zoe doesn't say a word but just sits there for a minute to let it all sink in. She finally stands up and heads toward the living room. She asks the two little girls to go get their things because they were going to be leaving in a few minutes. She walks toward the couch and stares at her sleeping little boy. She sits down on the couch next to him. She reaches out to gently wake him up. "Tony…come on my little man…I need you to wake up. It's Mommy and it's time to go home."

She watches as the little boy wakes up and green eyes are now staring at her. The little boy smiles at her but seconds later the smile goes away and is replaced with nervousness. Finally the little boy says, "Mommy…I sorry…I made you and da…daddy mad at me. I didn't mean to make you mad."

She smiles as she wipes the sandy colored hair off the little boy's forehead. She takes a deep breath as she says, "Oh…my…little…boy…your daddy and I love you so…so much and I promise you we are not mad at you."

From the way Zoe's little boy was looking at her, she was not sure he understood her. It broke her heart that she had not notice his problem earlier. She repeats herself a little louder and slower. She then continued to talk with him, "Honey…your Grump…ee told me about your friend Billy. I know what Billy told you and what he said it not true. Your daddy and I would never send you away because we love you too much. If you remember we did talk about me going back to work. I told you that my old captain at ATF needed my help and I ask you if it was okay for me to go back to work and you said it was okay. If you have changed your mind and want me to stay home just tell me and I will…okay?"

For a couple of seconds, the little boy just stares at his mommy. He was trying to comprehend all the stuff she just had told him. Some of the words were just gibberish to him but he did catch the words that his mommy and daddy still love him and would never want to get rid of him. As the little boy smiles at her, Zoe couldn't help but return that smile. One of the things she loved the most was that both her children had inherited their daddy's smile…and her heart melted whenever she saw it.

It was late in the evening when the father Tony arrives home. Zoe tells him to go wash up while she warms up his dinner. She had something she needs to talk with him about.

As Tony was sitting there listening to his wife talk, he too became guilty for not noticing his little boy was having some problems. "Some parents we turned out to be. Leave it to Gibbs to be the one who notices our little boy was having problems."

"I have already called Fred and told him I will not going to work tomorrow. I told him I am taking my youngest to the doctors and that was that."

Tony smiles, "I bet he wasn't happy when you told him that?"

"I really don't care what he thinks. My little boy needs me and he comes first."

Tony pushes his food away because at the moment he wasn't hungry, "Speaking of our little boy. Is he already in bed?"

"Yes…I put him to bed about thirty minutes ago. He might still be awake."

Tony stands up and looks at his food, "Don't put it away. I guess I will go check on our kids and come back to finish it."

Tony walks into his son's room. Even though he had only the light from the hallway he knew his way around the room. Ever since his children were born he always made it a point when he is home to say goodnight to both of them whether they were asleep or not. He smiles as he sees his littlest one was sound asleep. He stands there and stares at his little boy for a few seconds before he bends down and kisses him on the cheek. He steps back and whispers, "I am so sorry my little man…I should have been a better parent. I should have noticed you were having problems but as usual I blew it. I promise I won't let that happen again."

At the moment, Tony felt so useless as a father. He turns and heads to his daughter's room and finds her awake. He smiles when she asked for a bedtime story. He sits down and tells her about the first time Senior and Gibbs met because it was one of her favorite stories. When she finally falls asleep he kisses her on the forehead and wishes her sweet dreams. He heads back into the kitchen. Zoe is in the kitchen cleaning up a little. He sits down at the table and looks at his food. He was debating on eating it or no. Finally he says, "Zoe…I was thinking…I want to go with you and Tony tomorrow."

"What about Vance?"

"Vance can do without me for one day. Like you I want to be there to take our little boy to the doctor's. I want our son to know his friend Billy is wrong and we both do care about him. Lastly…I want to find out if he is going to be okay or not."

The next morning Tony and Zoe dropped their daughter off at school and then head straight to pediatrician's office. Tony's doctor was surprised to find both of the toddler's ears had abscesses in them. He was even more surprised when he found out that the child had not said a word to his parents about it.

After Tony's pediatrician was finished with the examination, he met with the parents in his office. He recommended they take their son to see an otolaryngologist today. Once the parents agree to it, the toddler's doctor had his receptionist make the appointment for this afternoon.

For the next couple of hours Tony, Zoe and their son spent most of their time waiting around in the waiting room full of noisy children. By the time the doctor was ready to see them, he had already gone over the paperwork from Tony's pediatrician. The otolaryngologist examined the little Tony's ears and throat. He had his nurse take the child and run a hearing test on him. When they were finished he sit down with his parents. Tony and Zoe found out their little boy has some hearing loss in both ears. The doctor prescribes some medicine for his ears. He stress that they make sure their son takes his medicine and maybe it will take care of the problem. The specialist also warns the parents that if little Tony continues to have these problems he will need surgery. Lastly, the doctor told the parents he wanted to see their son back in his office in a week.

Once home, Zoe calls her boss because she wants to stay home with her child until he goes back to the doctor. Fred tells her he really can't spare her. The case she had been working on is about to break and she was needed.

The father Tony was also was in the same boat as his wife. He had promised Vance he would only be out for only one day. Tomorrow was a very important meeting with SECNAV that he couldn't miss. Both parents look at each other. When it came to their children's health neither parent trusted anyone else but Gibbs to keep an eye on their sick babies. Tony immediately calls the older man. The father tells the grandfather what the doctor had told them. He asks Gibbs if he would mind watching his grandson for a week. Gibbs tells Tony that he would be more than glad to take care of his grandson.

Early the next morning the father Tony drops his little boy off at Gibbs' house. The father hands a bag of medicine to the grandfather and goes over the instructions and dosage with him. Before Tony leaves, he thanks Gibbs again for making them aware of their little boy's problem. He also thanks him for always being there when needed. Gibbs could sense the younger friend was feeling guilty for not noticing his own son's problem.

"Tony…listen…it can happen to anyone…and besides that's what grandparents are for."

 _ **Three Months Passed…**_

Tony kisses his sleeping little boy on the head as he hands him and his son's traveling bag to Gibbs. "Gibbs…I can't thank you enough. As usual you are a lifesaver. I just wish his nursery school had called me to let me know ahead of time that they had a problem with their heater. I could have save myself a trip over there."

"How did my grandson make out at the doctor's yesterday?"

Tony looks sadly at his little boy, "It looks like he is going to have to have tubes put in his ears after all. His doctor also wants to take his tonsils out too."

"When?"

"In another couple of weeks. Zoe and I plan to some take time off to be with him. Don't worry, we have already spoke to our bosses about it and had it cleared."

"Good…he will want and need you two be there."

Tony looks at his watch, "Well…I better get going or both Vance and SECNAV will have my hide if I don't meet with them on time. Tell my little boy when he wakes up to have a fun day and that I will be back around four or five to pick him up."

As Tony is heading out the door, his stops and turn to look at son. Gibbs had never seen such sadness in the younger man's eyes. "Tell my little boy his mommy and daddy will always love him."

Gibbs thought it was strange how Tony had worded it but decided not to ask. All he said was, "Don't worry I will…"

Green eyes look at blue eyes for a few seconds before Tony left.

For most of the day, little Tony and his grandfather spend their time together walking in the park, watching a movie and working in Gibbs's basement on his latest project.

It was starting to get a little late and Gibbs was wondering why Tony or Zoe had not come by to pick up their son. Just as he was getting up to call one of them his cellphone rings.

"Gibbs…this is McGee…Tony, Zoe and little Abby were…were in a bad accident."

The older man peeks into the living room and could see his grandson was still focus on the movie. Gibb moves further away from the room before he asks, "McGee…what happen? Is everyone okay?"

"Gibbs…(sigh) I am so sorry…"

Gibbs could hear crying in the background, "McGee?"

 _Sorry for ending it here…I will trying update as soon as I can…_


	2. Chapter 2

Grumpee and

His Lost Boys

By Glow60

 _ **Summary**_ _– This is my 8_ _th_ _Grumpee Story. In this story, Gibbs will lose two very important members of his extended family…_

 _ **Author's Comments…**_

 _* As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine._

 _** This is just a reminder - As I said first chapter, this is my 8_ _th_ _Grumpee story but it will probably be my last one. Right now, I have too many things going on in my life and I am not sure if and when I will have time to write. I also want to warn you ahead of time so you can decide if you want to read my story or not. I have always planned to make these Grumpee stories somewhat happy stories but since I might not write another one I decided to change it…_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Gibbs…this is McGee…Tony, Zoe and little Abby were…were in a bad accident."

The older man peeks into the living room and could see his grandson was still focus on the movie. Gibb moves further away from the room before he asks, "McGee…what happen? Is everyone okay?"

"Gibbs…(sigh) I am so sorry…"

Gibbs could hear crying in the background, "McGee?"

After a few seconds, McGee starts speaking again, "I can't…I can't believe they're gone. Zoe and lit…little Abby didn't make it. They are…they're both (sobbing) g…g...gone."

Gibbs closes his eyes for a few seconds. He was doing everything he could to keep control of his emotions. Finally he opens his eyes and asks, "McGee…what…about Tony? Is he okay?"

"Tony was lift-flighted to George Washington University Hospital trauma center. He's in surgery right now. They are not sure if he is going to make it."

"McGee…how in the hell did this happen? Tony told me Zoe was suppose to be working late?"

"Zoe was suppose to…but something came up and she managed to get out of work early. Zoe called Tony and talked him into leaving early so they both could pick up little Abby together. Just as they were arriving at the school, some man who had been drinking, ran a red light and slammed right into the passenger's side of their car. Gibbs…(sigh) Zoe…Zoe was kill…killed instantly and little Abby…d…died just as they extracted her from the car."

Gibbs knew the DiNozzos, McGees and Sciuto-Moore's kids all went to the same school, "McGee…were you there when it happen?"

"No…I was at NCIS but Delilah and Abby were there picking up the kids. Delilah called me right after the paramedics arrived. She told me…they were coming out of the school building with the kids. They saw the whole thing. Delilah said Abby left DeeDee with her and twins. She said Abby ran to help (sob) them but it was just too late. By the time Abby reached the car, there was nothing she could do for Zoe. Abby tried everything she could to keep both Tony and little Abby alive until the paramedics arrived…but little Abby (sob) didn't…(sob)…make it."

Gibbs was trying his best to keep control. "Okay McGee…listen to me…I am going to go to the hospital and I am bringing little Tony with me. Can you call Zoe's parents and let them know what happen?"

"I…planned to do that after I called you."

"Good…please tell Mary for me that I am sorry for her loss and let her know I have her grandson with me."

"I…I will. Gibbs…Burt watching the kids. You can drop little Tony off with him if you want to."

Without realizing it Gibbs raises his voice, "NO! I am bringing Tony's son with me. I want Tony to know he can't die because he has to hang around and raise his little boy."

Gibbs closes his cellphone and it was at that moment he realizes his grandson was standing only a few feet from him. The little boy must have heard some of the conversation and walked into the hallway to find out what was going on. Gibbs wonders how much the child had heard?

The little boy stares at him for a few seconds before he ask, "Did some…thing bad hap…pen to my mommy and daddy?"

Gibbs nods his head as he said, "Yes…something very bad has happen them. Your daddy, mommy and sister were in a very bad car accident."

The little boy's eyes start to water a little as he asks, "Are my dad…dy, mommy and sister…kay?"

Gibbs bends down and picks the little boy up into his arms and carries him into the living room. He sits down on the couch and places the little boy on his lap. He takes a deep breath before he says, "Tony…today your…mommy and sister Abby were in a very bad accident. Both your mommy and Abby have gone to heaven."

Even though the toddler is only three years old he does knew what the words _gone to heaven_ means. His daddy had explained them to him when his grandfather passed away. Finally he asks, "Are mommy and Abby with…my Nonno Tony now?"

"Yes…."

Gibbs was waiting for the little boy to cry but he was surprised when it didn't happen. Instead little Tony asks, "Wh…what about my daddy? Is my daddy in heaven with my nonno, mommy and Abby?"

"No…your daddy is at the hospital. He was badly hurt and the doctors are working on him right now."

"Grump…ee can we go see my daddy?"

"Yes..."

 _ **An Hour Later At The Hospital…**_

When the elevator doors open, McGee and Delilah are not surprised to see Gibbs carrying his grandson. The little boy was clinging to his grandfather's chest as if his life depended on it.

McGee was the first to speak, "Gibbs…Tony is still in surgery and it might be another hour or so before they are finished with him."

"Do you know how bad and what are his chances?"

McGee looks nervously at the small child because he didn't want to talk in front of him.

Delilah knew immediately what to do and reaches out to take the little boy from his grandfather. The wheelchair bound woman tells little Tony that she is thirsty. She asks if he could help her with the soda machine. Little Tony nods his head as Gibbs hands the little boy to the woman. Seconds later, the two head down the hallway.

McGee turns his attention back to the older man. "They say Tony is bleeding inside the brain and if they can't stop it Tony isn't going to make it."

Before they head into the waiting room Gibbs ask, "What are Tony's other injuries?"

"Abby told be he was banged up pretty bad. She says he has abrasion to the face and chest from what looks like airbag and both his legs are broken in several places."

"What became of the woman who hit them?"

"He didn't appear to be hurt at all. The police gave him a Breathalyzer test at the crash scene because they could smell alcohol in his car. He registered twice the legal limit. They handcuffed him and took him to the hospital to get him check out and make sure he didn't have any hidden injuries. He was cleared, handcuffed and taken off to jail."

Gibbs looks around before he asks. "Where's Abby?"

"She is in the waiting room."

"How is she doing?"

"She not doing well. You know our Abby...she is taking it pretty hard because she blames herself for what happen."

Gibbs wasn't too surprise, "Why…would she think that? There is no way it could be her fault."

"She knows…she didn't cause the accident…but Abby being Abby still blames herself. She believes if she had been just a little faster or done something different she might have been able to at least save little Abby."

Gibbs leaves McGee standing in front of the elevator door and heads straight to waiting room. He finds Abby sitting in the corner of the room. She looks as if she was carrying the weight of the whole world on her shoulders. He walks toward her and stops within a few feet from her. She looks up and stares at him for a few seconds. Finally she stands up and hugs him, "Oh Gibbs…I am so sorry…(sobbing)…I am so sorry…(sobbing)."

Gibbs hugs her and kisses her on the forehead, "Abby…you have nothing to be sorry about. McGee told me what happen and how you did ever thing you could to save them. I have never been so proud of you."

Gibbs could feel the tremors as he begins to gently rock her in his arms and rub her back. They both stay like that for a long time.

 _Almost two hours have pass…_

Gibbs was sitting quietly in the waiting room and holding his sleeping grandson when the surgeon walks in. The doctor looks tired as he asks for the family of Tony DiNozzo. McGee raises his hand and points to the small group in the corner of the room.

The doctor walks over to them and introduces himself. He begins by telling them that the surgery went well but his patient is still not out of danger. He tells them that the bleeding he had to stop was in the left frontal lobe area called the Broca's area. This area can affect Tony's use of speech. He also tells them that he has placed his patient in a medically induced coma and the next twenty-four hours is going to tell if Tony is going to make it or not. If Tony does make it, the doctor said he would start reducing the medication so he can bring his patient out of the induced coma. The doctor then talks about Tony's other injuries. Lastly he tells them that Tony will be in recovery for another hour before they move him to ICU. Once he is there only two people can visit him at a time.

It wasn't long after the doctor left that Zoe's mother Mary finally arrives. Gibbs stands up and gently hands the sleeping little boy to Abby. He walks over to the woman and hugs her, "Mary…I am so sorry for your loss."

Mary hugs him back, "How's is Spider doing?"

Gibbs repeats what the doctor had told them and tells her they are just waiting her for them to move him to ICU.

She looks over to her sleeping grandson, "How…is my little Tony doing?"

"He is doing as well as he can be."

"Does he know about Zoe and Abby?"

"Yes, he knows."

As Mary continues to stare at the sleeping child, Gibbs just waits. The first time he had ever met Mary was at Tony's and Zoe's wedding. He could tell immediately Mary was the monarch of the family. Gibbs always thought Zoe was just a younger version of her mother and if you close your eyes when Mary speaks she sounds just like her daughter Zoe. It brought back memories…

" _Gibbs…I love my parents but they are not in the position to take over the care of two small children. I have not told anyone yet but my dad was just diagnosed with early stages of Alzheimer. I can't…ask my mother to take over the care of my two small children when she is going to have to take care of my dad…I just can't do it…."_

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs's mind comes back to the present when he hears Mary calling his name. "Huh?"

She smiles as she ask, "Were where you?"

Gibbs decides to change the question, "Mary how is your husband doing these days?"

"John…is now in the fifth stage of Alzheimer. I have to help him dress and he keeps forgetting thing. I had to leave so quickly that I didn't have time to make any arrangements. My daughter Sally is watching him right now. As soon as she make the arrangements for someone to stay with him, she and her husband will be flying down here."

Gibbs wasn't sure it was a good time but he needed to know something, "Mary…I know Zoe and Tony had…"

Mary cut him off, "Gibbs…don't worry…they did talked to me about it and I am really okay with their decision. As a grandmother, I would love to have my grandson with me but I have enough to do with taking care of my husband right now. It is best my grandchild stays with you until Tony gets well enough to take over. I am very confident my grandson is in very capable hands. The only thing I do ask is that I would like him to spend some time with him now and then if that is okay with you?"

Gibbs smiles, "Our grandson would love that. Mary…where are you planning to stay?"

"I was planning to stay at a hotel near the hospital. This way I won't have too far to walk."

"Why don't you stay at my house? I do have a spare room you can use. This way, you can spend time with our grandson while you are here?"

She smiles, "I was hoping you would ask."

"Where are your bags?"

"I left them at the nurses' station."

"Good…we can pick them up on the way home tonight."

Almost an hour had passed when one of the nurses came and in formed them that Tony has been moved from recovery to ICU. Gibbs stands up holding his little grandson and starts to head toward the door. The nurse stops him door and tells him children under twelve are not allowed in ICU.

Little Tony, who was now very wide awake, heard what the nurse had just told his Grumpee. He looks at Gibbs and pulls on his shirt, "Grump…ee…Grump…ee I want to see my daddy. You…you promised…I can see my daddy."

Gibbs hugs his grandson, "Tony…I am sorry but you are going to have to stay here with your Aunt Abby or Uncle Tim."

The little boy starts shaking his head and screaming as loud as he could, "NO! NO! NO! GRUMP…EE…YOU PROMISED ME…(sobbing)…YOU PROMISED ME THAT I…I COULD SEE MY DADDY! I WANT TO SEE MY DA…(sobbing)…DADDY! I WANT TO SEE MY DADDY! I WANT TO SEE MY DADDY!"

Everyone in the room became very quiet as Gibbs hands his agitated and screaming grandson to his grandmother. He signals the nurse to follow him out into the hallway. Once the two were out of the waiting room, he turns to the nurse and says, "Look that little boy has just lost his mother and sister. There is a very strong possibility he is still going to lose his daddy. Don't tell me you are going to stop him because of some stupid hospital policy? That child needs to see his daddy."

"Look Mr. Gibbs…I can't change policy because you grandson decides to throw a tantrum."

"Tantrum…what are you stupid or something. As I said a few moments ago, my grandson lost both his mother and sister today. All his has left now is his daddy and he needs to see him."

The nurse turns her attention back to the little boy in the waiting room. The little boy was still crying and repeating that he wanted to see his daddy. After a few seconds, she says, "Look Mr. Gibbs…believe me…I am sorry but we do have our policies and we have them for a reason. Children that young can be disruptive in the ICU…beside his father just came out of surgery and is in a medically induced coma. He has a ventilator tube going down his throat. His head is wrapped in bandages. His has broken ribs and two broken legs. No child that small should see his father in that condition. It could be traumatizing him."

This time Gibbs does laugh, "Traumatizing? Have you really paid attention to what you are doing to him? At this moment he is more traumatized because you won't let him see his daddy."

The nurse knew Gibbs was right and finally she gives in, "Okay…let me talk with the patient' doctor first.

Gibbs watches as the woman pulls out her cellphone. Once she is finished with her conversation with the doctor, she tells Gibbs that the doctor said it would be okay for him to take the little boy to see his father.

Gibbs smiles as he walks back into the waiting room with the good news. He tells his crying grandson that they are now going to go and see his daddy. Little Tony stops crying and wipes the tears from his eyes. Gibbs reaches out and little Tony climbs willingly into his arms. The grandfather hugs his grandson and then takes him to see his daddy.

Just before they enter ICU, Gibbs finds a chair in the hallway. He sits down in it with his grandson. He wants to prepare his grandson for what he is about to see. He tells the little boy that the doctor has placed his daddy in a medically induced coma and that his daddy is sleeping right now. He also tells the little boy about the rest of his father's injures. Lastly he asked the little boy if he is ready to see his daddy and the little boy just nods his head. Gibbs carries the little boy into the room. Gibbs waits for his grandson's reaction and is not surprised when the small child turns toward him and asks, "Grump…ee can I kiss my daddy?"

Gibbs looks at all the tubes and wires, "You can…little man but I can't set you down on the bed. I will have to hold you instead."

"Kay."

Gibbs holds the little boy in his arms as he bends over enough for the little boy to kiss his daddy on the cheek. Before Gibbs could move back the little boy says, "Daddy…please get better and wake up. I miss you…much."

Gibbs, Mary and little Tony visit Tony for the next couple of hours. It was around seven when the doctor showed up. He examined his patient and so far was please with what he saw. He suggested that they go home tonight because he was going to have more test run.

Gibbs takes Mary and little Tony home. After dinner, Mary helps her little grandson get ready for bed while Gibbs sits down in the living room and opens up the manila envelope that Tony and Zoe had given him years ago. He pulls out the contents and begins to reread it. He wants to make sure he follows all of Tony and Zoe's instruction to the T.

Early the next morning, after breakfast Gibbs drives Mary and little Tony back to the hospital while he leaves and takes care of the funeral and burial arrangements. Once he is sure everything is taking care of, he has McGee meet him at the DiNozzo house. He wants the younger man to help him move some of his grandson things to his house. He hopes this would help little Tony to adjust to living with him until his father gets better.

It was now two days before the funeral. Tony was doing better and was taking off the medication that was keeping him in a coma. Everyone was now waiting for him to wake up.

While Gibbs took little Tony back to the hospital to visit his daddy, Mary, Abby, and Delilah head to the DiNozzo's house to pick out what Zoe and little Abby were going to be buried in. In reality it didn't really matter what they picked out because Zoe and little Abby's caskets were going to remain closed.

As the three women were going through Zoe's closet, Delilah points to a beautifully expensive black gown with cap-sleeve and pleated-bodice. The younger woman tells Mary that Tony had bought the dress as a fifth wedding anniversary gift for Zoe. Abby then tells Mary that she can still remember how Tony couldn't take his eyes off Zoe and kept complimenting her on how beautiful she looks. Mary smiles and tells them she believes they have found Zoe's dress. After they were finished packing Zoe's dress up, the three woman head to Zoe's daughter's bedroom.

Good memories immediately flood Abby's mind as she enters the room and sees little Abby's blue fairy dress lying on the bed. It looked as if it was just waiting for its owner to return. Abby sits down and picks the dress up. She couldn't hold back the tears as she says; "I bought this for her and a pink one for my daughter DeeDee. Abby loved this dress…I…I think she would want to be buried in this one."

That night…while Mary stays with little Tony at Gibbs house, Gibbs heads back to the hospital. Gibbs waited until everyone leaves the room. He stands up and walks to the bed. He stares at the machines for a few seconds. He finally looks down at the unconscious man, there was so much he wants to say but he wasn't sure if he could do it without breaking up. Finally he says, "DiNozzo…you have to come out of this for you little boy. Your son needs you more than ever."

Gibbs watches for any sign of his friend waking up but when there is none. He walks out of the room and heads home.

Early the next morning, Mary's daughter Sally and her husband finally arrive in DC. McGee picks them up at the airport and takes them to Gibbs' house. Once they dropped their bags off he took them directly to the hospital.

The wake was going to be this evening. The McGees and Sciuto-Moore's children had been traumatized by the accident and their pediatrician recommended that they stay at home and not attend any of the services. Abby had volunteered to watch them. Tomorrow she would says her goodbyes but this evening Burt would have to go alone to say his. Burt and Abby had been worried about their daughter DeeDee and one of them wanted to be with her for now.

About an hour before the wake Gibbs drops little Tony off. He doesn't tell the little boy where he is going but he does tell him he will be back later. When the wake was over, Gibbs and Mary stopped by Abby's house to pick up little Tony and then headed straight home.

As Gibbs was getting little Tony ready for bed, he tells the little boy he is going to have to stay with Uncle Burt tomorrow.

"Grump…ee…why do I have to stay with Uncle…Burt? Why can't I go with you?"

Gibbs could have made up a lie but he decides to be honest with his grandson and tells the little boy the truth.

The little boy studies his grandfather face before he says, "I want to go."

Gibbs reaches to take the little boy's shirt off. "Are you sure you really want to go?"

The little boy holds his arms and hands up. "Yes…I want to go. Is…is my daddy coming with us?"

"No…your daddy is still hurt and will have stay at the hospital but your Granny Mary, your aunts, uncles, your daddy and mommy's friends and I will be there."

"Grump…ee…I…I want to go too. I want…want to tell my mo…mommy and Abby how much daddy and me love them. I want to tell my mommy and Abby that daddy and me are going to miss them a lot."

This time Gibbs could not hold back the tears. He hugs the little boy as he says, "I think your daddy is very proud of you."

The next day, Gibbs and little Tony spent the early morning hours just sitting in Tony's hospital room. At one point Gibbs sits little Tony down on his father's bed. The little boy tells his unconscious daddy where they were going today and not to worry because he was going to tell mommy and Abby goodbye for the both of them.

Around eight, Delilah arrives to relieve them. She will be staying with Tony while everyone else attends the funeral. Gibbs and little Tony head straight to the church. By the time they arrived, the church it is already crowded. Gibbs recognizes quite a few law enforcement officers standing outside. McGee is also standing outside waiting for them. He escorts them to the back were Mary and the others are waiting.

After they are finished saying their hellos Gibbs takes the little boy back to see his mommy and sister. The room is filled with flowers. Gibbs tries to keep it together when he sees the two caskets but couldn't when he sees the smallest one. He wipes the tears from his eyes as he steps back to give the little boy some privacy. He does stay close enough just incase he is needed.

At first little Tony just stands there and stares at the two coffins because he is not sure what he wants to say. Finally he takes a couple of steps forward and starts telling his mommy and sister how much he loves them and that he is going to miss them. Those who were in earshot of the little boy could not hold back the tears. Finally little Tony tells his mommy that daddy is hurt. He tells her not worry because Grumpee and he will take care of daddy. When little Tony is finished Gibbs picks him up. As they are walking away, Gibbs hears the little boy whisper I will tell daddy.

The funeral service took over two hours. There were many family and friends who came forward to talk about Zoe and little Abby. When it was over they all met at the burial site. Little Tony sits quietly between his Grumpee and grandmother. When it was almost over little Tony couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The little boy finally stands up and wants his Grumpee to hold him. The little boy rests his head against his Grumpee's chest. Gibbs could feel the tremors as the little boy begins to cry.

Once everything was over with they all met over at Gibbs' house. Gibbs and little Tony stay for a little while before they head back to the hospital to relieve Delilah. Mary, her daughter and son-in-law still had another four hours before their flight. They went to the hospital with Gibbs. The three wanted to spend a little more time with little Tony and also say goodbye to Tony. When it was time them to leave they would grab a taxi back to the airport.

As Delilah was leaving Gibbs thank her for staying with Tony. Little Tony who was trying to be a big man imitates his Grumpee's action and thanks her two. She couldn't keep the tears from flowing as she bent over to kiss the little boy and tells him he was more then welcome.

For the next hour, Gibbs made himself scarce. He wants to give Mary and the others some time with little Tony and his father. When it was time for them to leave, Mary picks up her grandson and smothers him with kisses before she tells him how much she loves him and to come and visit her sometimes.

Lastly she turns her attention to Gibbs, "Gibbs…you take care of yourself and thanks for taking care of our little family. Don't forget to come and visit me."

After everyone had left, Gibbs takes the little boy down to the cafeteria to get them something to eat. The two ate and then headed back up the Tony's Room. Little Tony wants to read his daddy a story. Gibbs smiles because he knows his grandson only knows a couple of words in the book. The rest was from memory. Gibbs sits down in the chair next to the window so he can give the little boy some alone time with his daddy.

When the little boy is finished reading his book he puts it down. He stares at his daddy like he was wondering what to say or do next. Finally he says, "Daddy…I wish you come with Grump…ee and me today. We…we went to say goodbye to mommy and Abby. Grandma Mary, Aunt Sally, Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim were there. There was also a whole bunch of people there too. I…I don't know all their names but they were there too. I told mommy and Abby how…how much I love them and I said goodbye to them. I also said good…goodbyes to them for you too Daddy…since you couldn't be there."

Little Tony stops talking and stares at his daddy for a few seconds. He is hoping to see movement but he doesn't. Finally he pleads, "Daddy please wake up. I miss you so much. I love Grumpee but I want you to wake up. Please Daddy…I can't…I need you…I…I don't know what to do." The little boy started crying and couldn't stop himself.

Gibbs moves quickly and scoops his grandson up into his arms. He hugs the small child as tightly as he could without suffocating him. He tries to comfort the little boy but he won't stop crying. As Gibbs gently begins to rock the child in his arms he catches some movement out of the corner of his eye. He sees the adult Tony's right index finger twitch just a little. Gibbs moves closer to the bed so he can get a better look. The finger twitches again and then stops.

"Tony? Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

Gibbs tries again, "Tony…if you can hear me please tap you finger again."

Little Tony stops crying and looks at his Grumpee and then down to his daddy. He stares at his daddy fingers but sees no movement. He looks back at his Grumpee.

Gibbs presses the nurse call button. He tells the nurse that he had just witness Tony moving his index finger. She warns him it could be nothing but she would be there shortly. Almost five minutes later, a nurse walks into the room. She checks Tony's vitals. Finally she says, "It could be just a reflex action but if you see him do it again call me."

After the nurse leaves the room, little Tony keeps looking at his daddy's finger and keeps hoping he will see movement but nothing happens.

It was starting to get late and Gibbs wants to take the little boy home tonight because it had been such a stressful day on him but the little boy had other things on his mind and did not want to leave, "NO! Grump…ee what…what if my daddy moves his finger again? We have to stay here and we have to watch daddy."

"Tony…it is getting late and we can come back tomorrow and watch your daddy."

"NO! NO! I want to stay HERE with MY DADDY. I want to stay with my daddy because my…my daddy needs me. You can't make me go…I don't want to go…."

Gibbs was having trouble holding the little squirming boy, "Tony…stop moving. Please stop before I drop you. We…we can't stay here all night. We…we have to go home. I promise we can come back tomorrow."

By now, the little boy was crying and screaming as loud as he could. The toddler was pounding his fist against Gibbs' chest, "Grump…ee no…no…no…I don't want to go! I WON'T GO. I want to stay here with my daddy!"

Gibbs yells, "TONY STOP!"

The little boy stops and looks at his grandfather. Finally he yells, "I WANT MY MOMMY…I WANT MY SISTER ABBY…I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE…I HATE YOU."

Gibbs knew the little boy really didn't mean what he had just said. He pulls the child against his chest. The little boy tries to push him away but finally gives in and starts crying, "I…I sorry (sigh) Grumpee…I sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't…(sobbing) hate you."

Gibbs hugs the boy and begins to gently rock him back and forth, "I know Tony…I know. It's okay…It's okay…"

As Gibbs was comforting his exhausted little boy, he notices a nurse standing by the door watching them. She had heard the commotion and came to find out what was going on. She whispered to him, "Do you want me to get someone to look at him?"

Gibbs shakes his head; "No…I think he will be okay for now…he had a very bad day today. He had to say goodbye to his mommy and sister and now his is waiting for his daddy to wake up."

She nods her head and then turns her attention to the patient in the bed. She smiles and says, "It looks like your grandson won't have to wait any longer. Look…"

Gibbs turns toward the bed and sees a pair of green eyes staring at the child he is holding. Gibbs smiles and whispers into his grandson's ear, "Tony…look your daddy's eyes are open."

The little boy slowly raises his head. He begins to wipe the tears from his eyes and smiles when he sees his daddy looking at him.

Gibbs carries the little boy over to the bed. The nurse tells them she is going to get the doctor.

Gibbs places the little boy down on the bed next to his daddy. Little Tony whispers, "Daddy…you…awake."

I hope you enjoyed. I am debating on ending the story here. As I said earlier, I have so much going on in my life right now that I am not so sure when or if I will write anymore. Anyway I want to thank everyone who followed, added me to the favorites or sent me a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Grumpee and

His Lost Boys

By Glow60

 _ **Summary**_ _– This is my 8_ _th_ _Grumpee Story. In this story, Gibbs will lose two very important members of his extended family…_

 _Okay here is the third chapter and little Tony's daddy has finally awaken…_

 _ **Author's Comments…**_

 _* As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine._

 _** This is just a reminder - As I said earlier, this is my 8_ _th_ _Grumpee story but it will probably be my last one. Right now, I have too many things going on in my life and I am not sure if and when I will have time to write. I also want to warn you ahead of time so you can decide if you want to read my story or not. I have always planned to make these Grumpee stories somewhat happy stories but since I might not write another one I decided to change it…_

 _*** Again I want to thank everyone who follows, adds me to his or her favorites. I also want to special thank the reviewers who take the time to leave me reviews. I really do appreciate them._

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Gibbs turns toward the bed and sees a pair of green eyes staring at the child he is holding. Gibbs smiles and whispers into his grandson's ear, "Tony…look your daddy's eyes are open."

The little boy slowly raises his head. He begins to wipe the tears from his eyes and smiles when he sees his daddy looking at him.

Gibbs carries the little boy over to the bed. The nurse tells them she is going to go get the doctor.

Gibbs places the little boy down on the bed next to his daddy. Little Tony whispers, "Daddy…you…awake."

At first, the father looks like he is trying to make an attempt to smile but the ventilation tube is uncomfortable to him. He then just stares at the little boy for a few seconds before he turns his attention to Gibbs. Tony's eyes are watering as he slowly raises his index finger to point toward his neck.

Before Gibbs could say a word, the doctor and the nurse walk into the room. Gibbs picks up his grandson and steps back to allow them to examine his patient.

When the doctor was finished, he smiles at Gibbs and speaks jokingly to the little boy. "Well…little fellow…it looks like with all that screaming you did…you managed to wake up your daddy."

Little Tony thought he did a bad thing so he turns and tries to bury his face into his Grumpee's shoulder.

Gibbs just stares at the doctor as he begins to gently rock his grandson.

From the child's reaction, the doctor now realizes he has said the wrong thing. Just before he had come into the room, the nurse had informed him about the child's meltdown. He stares at the little boy for a few seconds. He knows it is going to be a very long road ahead for his patient but he also knows it is going to be a long road for this little fellow too. He decides he is going to try and help this family anyway he can.

The doctor looks to Gibbs, "Now that my patient is awake and all his vitals are looking good, I am going to go ahead and remove the ventilation tube. I am also going to have him moved to his own private room. Gibbs…why don't you take this little guy home and you two get something to eat and maybe a change of clothes? You both can come back in a couple of hours and stay with Tony tonight. Don't worry…I know it against our policy for a child as young as he is to stay overnight but I am going to allow it."

Gibbs nods and tells the doctor they will be back later.

Around seven, Gibbs and little Tony return to the hospital. Gibbs heads to the nurses' station to get the new room number. While there, the nurse informs him that Tony won't be in his room for another thirty minutes. She explains that the doctor had decided to run some tests and they took longer than he expected. Gibbs smiles and thanks her as she shows him to the new room. Once inside Gibbs can see a rollaway bed. The nurse notices him staring at it. "Doctor Smith wants to make sure you both are comfortable tonight. We will make up the bed once they move Tony and his bed in here."

Gibbs looks at his grandson and then back to the nurse, "Tell the doctor…we both said thanks and that we do appreciate it."

"Gibbs…you can thank him yourself. He should be here shortly."

It was only a few minutes later, when several hospital staff member enters the room. They were pushing a bed with a sleeping Tony lying on it. Gibbs and his grandson were asks to step into the hallway and wait until they get their patient settle in.

By the time Tony was finally settled in, the doctor returns. Doctor Smith looks at the nurse who was standing next to him. She already knew Doctor Smith wants her to be a distraction to the little boy. She reaches out and ask little Tony if he would help her make up the rollaway bed. Little Tony nods his head and goes with her.

As soon as the little boy is out of earshot, the doctor gives Gibbs an update on his patient. "Gibbs…as you can see I did removed the ventilation tube. I tried asking Tony some questions but he either wouldn't or couldn't respond to them. I know he just came out of the coma but I was concerned and decided to go ahead and run some test on him. From the tests I can see he still has some minor swelling in his brain. It could be what is causing him not to respond to my earlier questions? So…I up his medication just a little and hope it will bring it the swelling down the rest of the way. I will be back in the morning to check on him. Maybe by then he will be able to answer my questions. Well…Gibbs…I need to get some sleep myself. If anything happens tonight let one of the nurses know and they can contact me and I will be here as soon as I can."

Gibbs watches the doctor leave and then heads into Tony's room. He finds the nurse and his grandson finishing up making the rollaway bed. Little Tony grins at him as runs into his open arms and then tells him the bed is ready for them.

As the medical staff begins to leave, one of the nurses stops and introduces herself. Her name is Tasia and she will be one of the nurses who will be taking care of Tony tonight. Gibbs couldn't help but smile when the nurse turns her attention to his grandson. Tasia tells the little boy that she can tell good looks run in his family. Little Tony runs behind his Grumpee. Tasia smiles and tell Gibbs she will be back later.

After everyone was gone, Gibbs looks to where Tony is sleeping. He hopes to see green eyes staring back at him but it didn't happen. He picks the little boy up and carries him over to the bed and sits him down. "Well little man…I think it is time we both get some sleep."

"Grump…ee…can I kiss my daddy…night?"

Gibbs smiles as he picks the little boy up and carries to his daddy's bed. He stands the little boy up on the bed. The little boy moves closer to his daddy but Gibbs reminds his grandson to be very careful because his daddy still has many booboos. The little boy gently bends down just enough so he can gently place a kiss on his daddy's cheek. Little Tony smiles and whispers, "Night Daddy…don't let those icky bedbugs bite you."

The little boy turns and holds his arms out so he Grumpee can carry him back to the rollaway bed. Gibbs has already dress his grandson in his pajamas before they came to the hospital so the little boy was already for bed. Little Tony kisses his Grumpee and lies down. Gibbs covers him with the blanket.

As Gibbs begins to removes his shoes he notices his grandson flicking through the TV stations with the remote. Gibbs smiles and asks, "Little man…I thought we were suppose to be getting some sleep?"

The little boy continues to flick through the stations as he says, "Grump…ee just one TV show please?"

"Okay…just one but that all."

The little boy continues until he comes across Magnum P.I. He looks at his Grumpee and says, "Daddy…will like to watch this."

Gibbs nods and looks toward the hospital bed. For just a second he had hoped he would see green eyes staring at the TV set but when he didn't he turns his attention back to the little green-eyed boy. He now knows what his little grandson is up to. Gibbs smiles and rubs the little boy's hair. Maybe…just maybe this little boy is going to help his daddy if he keeps thinking like this.

Fifteen minutes later, little Tony is sound asleep. Gibbs lies there watching the show. It turned out to be a Magnum P.I. marathon. When he finally decides to get some sleep, he leaves the TV show on with the sound turned down.

Early the next morning, Gibbs is awakened when someone pushing on his chest. He slowly opens one eye and sees a pair of green eyes only a few inches from his face. He yawns as he asks, "What Tony? Do you have to go to the potty?"

The little boy whispers, "No Grump…ee. Look…look my daddy is awake."

Gibbs turns his head toward the hospital bed. He can see a larger pair of green eyes watching the TV. Gibbs slowly sits up and begins speaking to Tony, "Good morning DiNozzo…how are you feeling?"

Tony just continues to stare at the TV.

Gibbs reaches to picks up his grandson. He carries the little boy to his daddy's bed. Tony finally looks at them.

The little boy smiles as he asks, "Daddy…you okay?"

The father doesn't say anything but turns his attention to the little boy.

The little boy looks at his Grumpee, "What is…is wrong with my daddy? Why my daddy not…speaks to me?"

Gibbs…remembers his talk with Tony's doctor yesterday. He didn't want to unset his grandson in anyway so he was trying to choose his words wisely, "Tony…remember your daddy has just waking up from a very bad head injury. He is confused and tired. We are going to have to be a little patient with him and help him get better. Do you understand?"

The little boy nods and looks back to his daddy. He turns back to his Grumpee, "Sshhh…my daddy is sleeping."

Gibbs just stares at Tony for a few seconds. He turns is attention back to his little grandson, "Little man…why don't we go and get you cleaned up and changed into some clothes? We can go down to the hospital cafeteria and get something to eat. Maybe when we come back here your daddy will be awake again. How does that sound?"

The little boy nods his head. By the time they are ready to leave for breakfast, Doctor Smith arrives. Both Gibbs and little Tony tell the doctor all about what happen when Tony was awake. The doctor smiles and tells them to go and enjoy their breakfast. He will stay here and run some more test on him.

While Gibbs and little Tony were eating their breakfast, Gibbs decides to hand his cellphone to his grandson. He lets the little boy call the others and let them know that his daddy is now awake. Gibbs sits there quietly and listens to the phone conversations. He could hear Aunt Abby, Uncle McGee and the others telling the little boy how happy they were and that they would try and stop by the hospital sometime today and see him and his daddy. Gibbs smiles when the little boy repeats every one of the conversations back to him.

While they were eating, Gibbs decides it is time to talk with his grandson about his daddy's condition. He wants the child to be prepare just incase his daddy never gets any better. He tells him what the doctor had told him but in the words he thinks a child of three would understand much better. He watches as the little boy looks down at his plate of food. The little boy stares at the plate for the longest time before he ask, "Grump…ee…if daddy never gets better will…will he have to stay in the hos…pi…tal?"

"Maybe but maybe not. It will depend on how much he recovers. Maybe with therapy and our love we can help your daddy get well enough to come home with us?"

The little boy still wouldn't look at his Grumpee. He reaches for a piece of bacon and ask, "What…what is ther…py? Is…is it a good thing?"

"Therapy? Therapy is a very good thing. It is when the doctor and nurses help your daddy to get better. Say for instance, your daddy can't speak therapy can help him to learn to talk. If your daddy has trouble walking therapy will help him to walk again."

"Good…I like ther…py. I want to help my daddy too."

After breakfast the grandfather and grandson head back to Tony's room. As they enter, little Tony sees one of the nurses feeding his daddy. He runs to the nurse and asked if he can help. The nurse smiles and stands up. She helps the little boy up onto the chair so he can help feed his daddy. She stays next to him so he doesn't fall.

Gibbs sits down in a chair and watches. As the little boy begins to feed his daddy breakfast, his daddy opens his mouth. At one point some of the food falls down on Tony's cheek, the little boy stops what he is doing and gently wipes his daddy's face with a napkin. He smiles and then continues to feed his daddy. By the time breakfast was finished, Tony was tired and falls back to sleep. Gibbs walks over and picks his grandson up and hugs him.

"Tony…you did a very good job and I am so proud of you. I know your daddy is going to be very proud of you too."

As the days begin to pass, Tony continues to improve just a little. He can now stay awake a little longer but he still hadn't spoken one signal word. When he is asked questions he acts like he is trying to understand what they are asking but he doesn't make an attempt to answer them. His doctor is now worried Tony might have more brain damage than what the tests have shown.

Gibbs and little Tony try to spend as much time as they could with Tony but life does go on and there were other things that needed to be taking care. Shortly after the accident, Gibbs had McGee go through both Tony and Zoe's smart phones and computers. McGee had found Zoe's appointment calendar and little Tony had an upcoming appointment with his pediatrician. At first, Gibbs had thought about postponing the appointment for another couple of weeks but decided against it. He remembers Tony telling him that it looks like his son was going to need tubes put in his ears. Gibbs didn't want to jeopardize little Tony's hearing in anyway. He decides to make sure his grandson keeps that appointment.

On the day of the appointment, Gibbs finds out in one week, his grandson was going into the hospital to have tube put in his ears and his tonsils taking out.

Gibbs decided to take his grandson to his favorite restaurant for lunch so he can break the news. As they ate, Gibbs explains to the little boy about his trip to the hospital next week.

At first little Tony was quiet, finally he ask, "Grump…ee?"

"What?"

"Can I stay with daddy at the hospital?"

Gibbs smiles, "No…you are going to have to stay in the children's section of the hospital."

"Why can't I stay…with…my daddy?"

"Hospital policy…the hospital has rules and you have to stay in the children's section of the hospital but it will be for only one night."

Gibbs was thankful his little grandson didn't hear the conversation he had had with the nurse last week about hospital policy or his grandson would have been questioning him about it.

After lunch, they head back to the hospital.

Once there, Gibbs couldn't keep the smile off his face when he hears his little grandson explaining to his daddy that next week he is going to the hospital to have tubes put in his ears. The little boy also tells his daddy that he can't stay with him because of the hospital po…lice won't let him. It takes Gibbs a few seconds to realize the boy meant hospital policy and not hospital police.

For the next few hours Gibbs mostly sat and watch TV or read the newspaper while his grandson held a one-sided conversation with his daddy. Little Tony did all the talking while his daddy just sit there listening. Gibbs kept hoping that Tony would say something but he didn't. The father would just sit and stare at the little boy as if he is listening or sometimes he would close his eyes and fall asleep.

After a while Gibbs was starting to get a little hungry and he knows he grandson must be getting hungry too so he stands up and tell the little boy he will be back shortly. He walks out of the room and heads to the nurses' station. He asks the nurse if she could keep an eye on his grandson for a few minutes while he goes and gets them something to eat. She smiles and tells him she didn't mind. She tells him to just leave the door open so this way she can keep an eye on him. Over the last few days the staff members were getting to know the little boy real good and they found him quite charming. They enjoyed watching his interaction with his father.

Ten minutes later, Gibbs returns but the nurse at the station stops him. She asks him if he could take a box of tissue to his grandson for her. When he asked why she tells him his grandson had page her just about thirty seconds ago and said he needed some.

As Gibbs enters the room, he hands the tissues to his grandson and walks toward the table to place the bag and drinks on it. As he begins to open the bag he hears his grandson tell his daddy not to cry. Gibbs stops what he is doing and looks at his grandson who is now wiping his daddy's face. Gibbs immediately stops what he is doing and walks over to his grandson. He looks at Tony and can see he was crying. He looks at his grandson and asks, "Tony…what happen. Why is your daddy crying?"

"Daddy…crying because mommy and Abby…gone."

Gibbs looks at Tony. He reaches out to him and calls his name.

Tony looks up at him. Gibbs watches as Tony struggles to talk. After a few seconds Tony finally says, "Zo…ee…(sobbing) Abby gone."

 _**** I hope you enjoyed. I really do enjoy writing the Grumpee stories but I did not plan to make this one a long story. I find myself not able to end it because there is so much that can be told. I have not started the 4_ _th_ _chapter and do not plan to for a while. That being said one of the reviewers suggested that they take over the story. I really hate not finishing a story so if they still want to do it I am okay with it. Please just email me and let me know. Thanks again to everyone._

Update...the reviewer who wanted to take over the story had decided not to. So I am going to call this story complete. It is going to be a while before I can write again. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my stories.


End file.
